Knight in Shining Armour? Probably Not
by Raziel'sInnocence
Summary: Violette is expelled from the Abyss by the Will herself. She is left with no memories, much like Alice. Her past may not be what matters most in the end. Summary of DOOM! I really suck at summaries...read the story bro.
1. Book 1, Hello Goodbye

_**This is my very first story on FanFiction, so please pardon my horrible writing skills. If my bad "authorness" (let that be a new word in your vocabulary) is set aside, I hope you are able to fully enjoy the overall idea and planning of my story.~_

* * *

_First, some info you should probably know (plus this helped me get it all straight in my head)._

~~ Violette DeVance (is my character)

**Characteristics**

Race- _Chain (formerly human)_

Age- _17(physical) 112(actual)_

Gender- _Female_

Height- _5'7ft_

Eyes- _Grey_

Hair- _Silver_

**Professional Status**

Affiliation- _Pandora_

Previous Affiliation- _Baskervilles_

**Personal Status**

Status- _Alive_

Relatives- (_Adopted by) Baskervilles_

_Lorina Jade- (deceased mother)_

_Kevin DeVance- (deceased father)_

Alias- _Albus_(_White Knight)_

**Contractor**

Current- _None_

**Appearance**

Violette has long silver hair with bangs that cover her forehead. She wears a long white coat that slightly resembles Alice's (instead of diamonds, the repeating pattern is silver X's that resemble stitches). She has a white skirt and white combat boots that are covered in straps with silver buckles. She is also very fair skinned.

**Info**

Violette regularly visited Alice in her tower, along with Jack. After discovering Violette and what she was doing, Glen adopted her into the Baskerville family. Before the Tragedy of Sablier, she was sent into the Abyss by Glen. He did this because she, along with Vincent, interrupted his transformation into Gil's body. She was sent to the Will of the Abyss. She was already, unknowingly, friends with Alyss, and was considered her "big sister".

**Albus**

It is known that the chain Albus was destroyed by the Intention of the Abyss during a fit or rage because he interrupted her when she was speaking to Kevin Legnard (later known as Xerxes Break).

When Violette is exiled from the Abyss, she is intentionally merged with Albus, who is brought back for this sole purpose by Alyss. So while she is technically a chain herself, she has a human form (just like Alice), and Albus is her chain form (just like B-Rabbit).

**Facts**

*Violette is made into Albus because of her strikingly similar personality to Break. She also used to act as Alice's noble knight when they would play in their own imagined kingdom.

*Her parents were killed in a fire. This is also one of the reasons why Glen adopts her.

*She was told the story of Kevin Legnard and Albus by Alyss, but she does not know that he still lives.

*Her memories can only be recovered when sent to her in her dreams by the Will of the Abyss. This means that she only receives the memories that Alyss chooses for her. This also means she may or may not find her memories as quickly as Alice. Only on certain occasions does she recall memories from certain items or people.

_**...That awkward moment when you finally realize our character looks identical to the Will of the Abyss... *slams head on keyboard repeatedly* mjcdshbsaclksdlkdslkmds nad nkas asdhibasc ... Fuggit! Onward, march! *choking back tears of rage***_

~oO~Oo~

"_How could you have done such a thing to me?"_

"I don't know what you are talking about," Violette stated as she bowed to Alyss. Yet the younger girl did not slow her quick approach.

"_You know exactly what you did! You left me here alone to go and play with _**her**_! I thought you were my big sister! You promised to protect me! _**You **_were my white knight..." _She slapped her "big sister" across the face, _"I hate you! I hope I never see you again! I hereby ban you from my kingdom _**forever**_!" _Alyss grabbed Violette's neck and pushed her against the wall. The older girl's vision blurred. The last thing she saw was a giant metallic figure in the shape of a suit of armour as she fell into nothingness.

* * *

Violette woke to find a completely different world around her. She felt _different_. There was a strange sensation inside of her, and she felt as if she could take on anything that was thrown in her way.

"Oh, you're awake! That's quite a relief~!" A white-haired man approached her. His single, scarlet eye was set on her face. He pulled a pink lollipop out of his white coat and dangled it in front of her face, "Surely you're hungry. This is all yours if you simply tell me your name.~"

She began to drool as he hypnotized her with the glimmering sweet. She then realized he had asked her a question, and was pulled from her dream-like trance. "My name...? Violette."

He dropped the candy onto her lap, "Now, as it is common sense, I should tell you my name. I am Xerxes Break, but you can just call me Break. And this young lady here," he pointed to a girl with light brown hair, and a big purple dress, who was fast asleep, "is Lady Sharon Rainsworth of the esteemed Rainsworth family~! The one pouting in the corner over there is Raven." She looked to Raven, and was shocked by his slightness. He seemed so dark and mysterious, but that wasn't enough to spike her curiosity. She looked back to Break as he continued to talk.

"Since we all know each other, we may discuss more important matters. Such as why we found you on Rainsworth property three days ago." He hit his cane on the ground in a surprisingly harsh manner.

Violette sighed and then smiled innocently, "Do you want the long version, or the short version?"

Break rapped his fingers on his cane impatiently, "I don't care what it takes. I just wish to know why you have come to haunt me yet again, _Albus_..." He looked to Raven, "Would you care to do the honors?"

Raven nodded and pulled a music box from his coat. Upon its opening, Violette was engulfed in white flames. Her vision faded, as if she had lost consciousness. When she opened her eyes again, she was a fifteen foot tall set of armour. Even stranger, where her legs should be, there was only darkness cast by a giant cape.

Not knowing what to do, or what to expect, she looked to Break and the others. They were staring at her in disbelief.

She merely stared at the man before her in shock, and whispered his name, "Kevin Legnard..."

He ignored her words, and quickly walked over to Raven. He took the music box and closed it, causing Violette simply turned back to her human form in mid-air. Thankfully, he caught her, "You're a strange one aren't you? You appear to have contracted a chain that has ceased to exist. Plus, you _become_ the chain... And on top of that, you don't have an incuse on you chest."

At his last words, Violette quickly looked down her coat and into her shirt to see for herself. She then began to worry, fearing how he came to know this information.

He sat her down on the bed which she had woken in, and pulled a chair to sit in front of her. "If you don't mind, Miss Violette, I would like to know how you came to be here."

She put her hand to her head, trying to remember anything that could be of assistance. "I think I remember Alyss being very angry with me... I still don't know what I did to cause her so much discomfort, but she exiled me from her 'kingdom'..."

Break leaned forward and put a hand on her knee, "And what was the name of her kingdom?"

Violette paused, wondering if this was suitable information to tell just anyone. She then decided he knew enough, because he too, had met Alyss. "Her kingdom? Why it was the Abyss of course.~" She tried to make it sound better than it actually was. It was one thing to be sent to the Abyss, but to be exiled from a world so terrible was a strange concept, even for Break.

He stared intently at the pillow next to her for a moment, and then pulled yet another lollipop from his coat. Her handed it to her with a smile on his face, "Thank you for your cooperation~! I now have some information that might interest you."

* * *

Four months had passed since Violette had reluctantly joined Pandora. She had yet to receive another memory, and she was still too afraid to ask Break about his past with Albus.

They were currently sitting in the courtyard where Oz Vessalius was dropped into the Abyss by the Baskervilles during his coming of age ceremony. Sharon was nagging everyone as usual, Raven was pouting in the corner, and Violette was playing tag with Break. They darted around like maniacs as Sharon chided that Violette was being very unladylike.

Just as she jumped out the way of Break's outstretched hand, there was an unusual pain in her head. She knew what it meant though. She fell to the ground and did a forward roll to follow through. She then pulled Sharon out of the way just as a path opened, and a young boy with golden hair was left lying on the ground.

"Oz!" Raven rushed to the boy and held him in his arms. He then looked to Violette, who had become the unofficial surgeon. Any time someone had anything from a major flesh wound to a tiny paper cut, they went to her. He didn't take his eyes off of hers, so that she knew she was going to be held responsible for Oz's recovery, "Break, we need to get back to the Rainsworth Manor..."

* * *

After medicating and bandaging all of Oz's wounds, Violette stepped back to let Raven see. She had been informed of his relationship with the boy, and that his real name was Gilbert Nightray. This hadn't bothered her, because having lived in the Abyss from such a young age; she was unaware of the feud between the dukedoms. She had also come to admire the dark, mysterious Raven, and he respected her ability to carry on after everything that had happened.

With her permission, he had put his coat over Oz's body. Once Raven was contempt with where he was leaning on the bead, Violette sat next to him, at Oz's feet. "I truly hope you aren't worrying..." She looked up at him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Oz is going to be fine. He just needs to rest for now."

By the time Oz had woken, Violette was already asleep. She was abruptly woken when the B-Rabbit's powers were released. She sat up just in time to catch a glimpse of the fabled chain. It soon disappeared and was replaced by a girl that looked strikingly similar to what Violette remembered of Alyss.

Violette sighed, trying to keep herself awake, and walked over to where Break stood with his cane pointed at the girl. She grabbed his hand and directed him to drop the "weapon" onto the nearby table. She then looked to the girl, "Let me guess, you're looking for your memories... Join the club; we've got too many open seats to count."

After Break gave his famous Pandora speech, Oz's pocket watch spat out a surprisingly small chain in the shape of a porcupine. This gave Violette a chance to practice her control over Albus. She had already mastered the art of changing whenever she pleased. She quickly disposed of the nuisance, and changed back to human form. However, Oz and Alice had been inside of one of Alice's memories in that short time.

Break then informed them of the Baskervilles while Violette sat pouting in the corner. She was surprised when Raven approached her, "What are you doing over here all alone? I guess if you need to get something off of your chest, I'm here..." He sat down next to her on the floor.

She sighed, "It's nothing. I'm just...confused. I've been waiting months to find just a small hint at what my past may have been, and then Alice gets dropped out of the Abyss and it just so happens that there's a memory waiting for her." She pulled her knees up close and buried her face in her arms. "It's not fair," she whined.

Raven smirked, "That feeling you're getting is called jealousy. It feels strange, doesn't it? I'm detecting that you have some self-pity somewhere in there too. Don't worry, we'll find your memories. You got one from Break when you first woke up too, remember?" He patted a gloved hand on her head, but she had already moved on to another topic.

"Does it go away? The jealousy?" She asked him this with honest curiosity.

He smiled, sincerely, "Definitely. But I'm warning you, there are a lot more emotions you have yet to feel. If you ever have trouble with them, I'll be here..." He stood and walked to the balcony where Oz and Alice were talking.

Violette stood next to Break, "Hey Kevin, what did you do...to anger Alyss so much?"

She thought she saw him flinch, "There is much you must learn before I tell you. First, you must find what it is that _you _did to anger her..."

She looked up to the sun. She had almost come to hate it. It was so different from the world she had grown up in. It was a constant reminder of what her task was. And that was to find her memories. That, and to learn what she had done to anger her precious "little sister"...

* * *

_Don't hurt me, I know it's horrible. Don't hate, unless you're name is Bowie, you are then allowed to say as you please.~  
But back to the subject... DON'T SHOOT ME! THIS IS TERRIBLE, and if you have a problem with it, then don't read~!_

_Ugh! This format makes it seem shorter than it really is...this was soooo long on Word Document... AWELL!_


	2. Of Meat, Candy, and Romance

_What? You think I'm avoiding making another chapter? Perhaps I am, but whatever. I'm going to use these filler chapters between each REAL chapter.~ Genius? We may be about to find out..._

* * *

_What Does Meat Come From?_

Violette resisted the urge to vomit as she watched Alice inhale an inhumane amount of meat. She had never had "meat". Even the word seemed strange to her. She decided it was time to investigate this so called meat.

She marched straight to Gilbert and Oz, who were conversing in the room where Violette had first met Alice and Oz. "Raven, where do you get meat?"

He looked up in confusion, "The store...?"

Unsatisfied with his answer, she frowned at the ground, thinking. She then found the right words, "Where does the store get the meat?"

Gilbert sighed, accepting that this was going to take longer than he had hoped. "Come here..." When she slowly approached him, he grabbed her shoulders and made her sit on the nearby couch. He sat next to her, trying not to seem irritated. She was a chain, so it was obvious she wouldn't know. "First, you have an animal." She nodded. "Then you take the animal to a special place called...how do I say this?" He looked to Oz for help.

Oz smirked and leaned over to whisper into Violette's ear. After a few moments, he backed away, waiting for her reaction.

After the words finally hit her, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She grabbed the cushions of the couch with both hands to stabilize herself. Her eye then began twitching as she struggled to continue breathing. "They...I...how could they...why...?"

Gil patted her back reassuringly, "It's okay. There are plenty of animals out there. If we hadn't told you, you would have never noticed."

She turned to him, "So if I killed you, it wouldn't matter. Because 'there are plenty of people out there'."

He frowned, "Well...for one, that would be homicide. Just...don't think about it too much. If you feel that strongly about it, we'll get you a dog or something."

"Or a cat. They're smaller, and more adorable," Oz said. He looked straight at Gil as he said this.

"Or a dog..."

"Or a cat.~"

Violette looked to Oz, "I like cats~!"

He smiled evilly, "Then a cat we shall have..."

* * *

**~oO~Oo~**

* * *

_This is War~!_

Violette roamed the halls of Rainsworth Manor with a handful of mint candies. Every time she delivered information to Break, he gave her candy. It had gotten to the point that when she told him there was no news at all, he gave her candy. He simply gave her sweets for saying "hello" to him. She was even rewarded extra when she gave him a hug.

She was stopped by Sharon, "Miss Violette. We need to have a talk about your sugar consumption. For one, it's not lady-like. Two, it is most certainly not healthy. And three, it's terribly hard on your teeth."

Violette pushed another mint into her mouth, "And your point is...?"

Sharon held her hands out, "Give me the candy."

Violette slowly dropped her treasure into the other girl's hands. She then walked away, silently crying on the inside. She then went to the only person that could save her from dying of sugar withdrawal.

* * *

"Break! Sharon took all of my candy," she whined into his chest, as he embraced her with a smirk.

"So it has come to this~! Whatever shall we do?" He pet her head, "Surely she told you why?"

Violette struggled to remember what the woman had said. She was too busy worrying about what might happen is she didn't eat anything. "She said something about a lady with hard candy for teeth..."

Break chuckled, "Are you sure that's what she told you?" He looked at the girl as she nodded. He knew what Sharon had meant nonetheless. "I think she means you need to stop eating so much sugar. I can't argue with that, because it _is_ bad for you," he said this as he silently slipped at lollipop into her coat pocket. "But, poor Sharon thinks I am unaware of her motives. Come Miss Violette, I would like to try something.~"

She followed him to a bookshelf, where he pulled one of Sharon's many novels off of the top shelf. He then dropped it onto a table and motioned for Violette to sit. "Miss Sharon has taken your sweets to get revenge on me for hiding some of her more... "graphic" novels. So let's she what she thinks when she finds you wandering the halls with this particular little book.~"

Violette seemed to understand the man's thinking. "Okay, if it's a war Sharon wants, then it's a war she's going to get~! Ooh! I have an idea; we should stick candy between the pages so it melts!"

Break patted the girl's head, "You're thinking a bit more sinister than I am. That is the most horrible thing you could do to Sharon. Romance is the only thing she has left, as if I'm not amusing enough.~ Plus, that would be destruction of private property, and I'm sure you don't want to deal with the consequences for that right now."

And so Break sent Violette on a very dangerous, but rewarding quest. She was to confront Sharon with the book...

* * *

As Violette roamed the halls, yet again, she was joined by Alice. "What are you doing?" Alice pointed to the book at the other chain's side.

"I'm on a mission. I'm supposed to get caught with this book and make Sharon mad. Break says I'll get a surprise.~"

"Woah! Can I help?" Alice reached for the book, but was not allowed the satisfaction of touching it.

Violette looked at the cover of the monstrous novel, "Sure. All we have to do is look like we're reading when Sharon walks by."

Their conversation was cut sort when they heard footsteps around the corner. Violette lifted the book, open to a random page, in front of the two girls. Unfortunately, it was a rather...unsettling page, with a very "graphic", as Break had put it, picture. The two girls screamed, threw the book on the ground, kicked it multiple times, and the sprinted away.

Gilbert rounded the corner with wide eyes, expecting one of them to be dead. He instead found a very beaten book. He lifted it and found the source of terror. Sharon was going to have some explaining to do, but first, there were two severely shaken teenage girls who were in need of therepedic counseling...for the rest of their lives.


End file.
